


Trains in the Morning

by momijimanju



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momijimanju/pseuds/momijimanju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Japanese trains in the mornings are horrible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trains in the Morning

I see him every day on the train to work. I hadn’t noticed him until about a month ago when he rescued me from a pervert on this very same train. I remember that scratch on the ceiling opposite me. It was what I stared at while in a panic over what to do about the old man rubbing my butt behind me. He must have seen my frantic expression because before I could put whatever pathetic plan I had into action, his face came into my view and he was saving me. I don’t remember what he said. I don’t think I even heard what he said. I remember watching as he turned and got off the train. I remember his hair floating in the breeze as he turned suddenly to face me. I remember his smile.

Since that day I’ve seen him every morning on the train but I still have yet to say a word to him. I don’t know if he sees me. He never looks my way. He has red hair. It falls into his face at every movement of the train. When he reaches to brush it back, sometimes it looks like he’s watching me. But he never smiles. I want to see his smile again.

Everything changed today. I was standing near the doors today, looking at that scratch on the ceiling again. I didn’t notice how crowded the train was. Before I could fall through the doors, he was there. He smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Since writing this years and years ago I have been on Japanese trains in the morning. They are horrible. Never volunteer yourself to riding such trains for they will scar you. Also I was a teenager when I wrote this I'm pretty sure.


End file.
